46th Reaver Corps
The 46th Corps, also known as the 46th'' Reaver Corps, was a Corps that served within the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. It made use of Clone Troopers and Volunteer Troopers alike. It was also composed of a variety of different Trooper Variants, an example for this would be the Scout Trooper or Advanced Recon Force Trooper. ''History The Clone Wars The 46th was formed before the first battle of Geonosis. Led by Marshal Commander CC 4167 "Reiver". The Reaver Corps was back then a simple shock-trooper corps. Serving mostly on the Frontlines. The Battle of Thule As the Battle of Thule began, the 46th was deployed on this planet to support the Jedi Generals in the last battle of the Dark Reaper Crisis. In this battle most of the 46th high ranked Officer, such as CC 4167 were killed during an ambush. Seeing this devastating ambush, an emergency leader was picked. This Emergency leader was a major of the 106th Heril Regiment called VT 9451, also known as "Poltergeist". Due to Poltergeist' experience with commanding and the schooling of his father. With the Poltergeist' leadership during the Battle of Thule, the 46th was able to see the last moments of it. This was the Battle were VT 9451 became VC 9451 "Poltergeist", Marshal Commander of the 46th. The Battle of Ryloth With the reformation of the 46th finished, the now Siege & Frontline Corps was sent with the 111th Heavy Brigade, 55th Armoured Corps onto the planet of Ryloth. Being forced to move through the Canyon, which had CIS nests placed within the 46th made use of the Testudo formation, using the Templari Cohort' Ballistic Shields as cover. In the end, the 46th suffered casualties from their charge into the last CIS fortification within the Canyon. The Battle of Mygeeto and Corellia After the Battle of Ryloth the 46th was deployed upon the planet Mygeeto, to support the 21st Nova Corps also known as Galactic Marines. This wouldn't be for long as the 46th was forced to retreat from their front, being overrun by CIS forces. As 46th entered the FOB the Marshal Commander would be informed about their new deployment, which was Corellia. During this Battle the 46th engaged the CIS forces on the frontline, forced to retreat back into the City districts. With the last hours of the battle coming up, the 46th were given a Jedi General called Kalelia Huddee. Battle of Umbara With the beginning hours of the battle of Umbara, the 46th joined the 698th Strike Battalion with the 55th Armoured Corps. Fighting through the forests having their Flametroopers burn down the flora, as the 55th moved with a Turbo tank through the landscape. The two Corps would later be ambushed by the shadow people, being victorious. The 46th began to set up at a captured Umbaran base, assisting the 698th and 55th with their battles..To be continued Notable Units within the 46th The Jäger cohort serves as a light infantry and a reconnaissance unit within the 46th Reaver Corps. Wearing modified ARF Trooper armour these Troopers are often seen with the DC-15A Blaster Rifle as their weapon of choice. The Templari cohort serves as the heavy infantry unit within the 46th Reaver Corps. Unlike their parent Corps the Templari wear the standard clone trooper armour with a greyish colour scheme with red stripes. Often seen with The Rough Riders serve as the Cavalry in the 46th, utilitising creatures that resemble the earthern horses which are equipped with gasmasks. The Rough Riders utilise their Blasters and Lances. This unit was formed in the late battle of Corellia. Gallery Standard.png|Standard 46th Infantryman - Pre Corellia Forest or. Swampy Design.png |46th Infantryman with Camo - Pre Corellia boi.png|The standard Templari Jäger dunno.png|The standard 46th Jäger 46th sheet.png|46th Unit Sheet Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clone Wars Category:Corps Category:46th Reaver Corps Category:Battle of Thule Category:Battle of Ryloth